


Remembering

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 and a group of Tok'ra goes on an archaeological expedition to a planet with Furling ruins. The population know nothing about the Furlings, nor are they interested in them or their ruins. However, when a seismic tremor causes a a cave-in and one of SG-1's own are killed, the locals disclose their secret. What happens then is unexpected, to say the least. Written for the 2010 contest on the samandmartouf LiveJournal community, using the prompts: flashback, i missed you, memories, our love does not end in death, realizations, return, resurrection, remembering, surprise, true feelings, we meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: Everything up until very early fourth season of SG-1.  
> WARNINGS: Sex, Character death

"You're sure about it, Doctor Jackson?" Hammond said.

"Yes, sir. The inscriptions on the tablet is in Furling, Nox, Asgard, as well as Ancient...which, by the way, makes it a sort of Rosetta-stone. We will finally be able to learn more about the Furling language!" Daniel knitted his brows. "What was I talking about...oh, yeah. The text is very clear. There is no doubt P3X-921 was once a Furling world. It also mentions some sort of machine, or perhaps a laboratory. SG-4 reported spotting more ruins outside the area where the tablet was found. I suggest we investigate them immediately."

Hammond thought about it for a moment. "I agree. It sounds like it might be important. You have a go."

"Thank you, sir." Daniel smiled.

"When do we leave, sir?" O'Neill was not exactly pleased at the prospect of another archaeological mission. However, a peaceful trip might just be what they needed after helping the Asgard against the replicators and subsequently nearly drowning in a Russian submarine.

"As soon as the Tok'ra can send the people they want to accompany you."

" _What_! The Tok'ra?! Why?" O'Neill now looked decidedly unhappy.

"As you know, we agreed to a number of joint missions, and this seems like an ideal opportunity."

O'Neill groaned, but did not argue any further.

\-----  
Two days later, SG-1 was waiting in the gateroom. The Tok'ra had replied they would send someone to accompany them on the mission, and they would arrive any moment now.

"Ten to one we'll get Anise." O'Neill gave the others a long-suffering look.

"Since it's primarily an archaeological mission, that seems likely, yeah." Daniel agreed.

"Off-world activation...it's the Tok'ra." Harriman announced over the speakers.

"Well, we'll soon know." Sam smiled and turned to look at the event horizon.

Moments later, first one, then two more figures appeared.

"Dad!" Sam's smile grew larger and she started walking towards the new arrivals. "...and Martouf..." She gave him a warm smile and looked to the third person.

"Si'anna." Jacob explained. "She's one of Anise's students."

"Where's the charming person herself, anyway? We'd _so_ been looking forward to seeing her again." O'Neill said, his tone of voice making it obvious he did not mean it.

On the other hand, this new female Tok'ra...O'Neill looked at her again. She was actually very attractive, with long dark brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. He shook himself. He was _so_ not going to fall for a Tok'ra!

"Well, if _that's_ the way you feel, we can call for her..." Jacob teased, then sobered. "The Tok'ra really wish to make an effort to improve relations with the SGC. It was obvious from your last meeting that you did not get along well with either Anise or Freya, so it was decided to send someone else. Someone whom you've been on successful missions before and _can_ get along with. Si'anna is here since she's an archaeologist. She's also a really nice person, so even you, Jack, should be able to get along with her."

"Si'anna's as good at Furling as Anise?" He looked at the Tok'ra woman again, smiling a little, despite himself. She smiled back at him.

Jacob laughed. "Anise does not speak Furling, or know much of anything about the language - not as much as Selmak, at any rate. As the oldest and wisest, she has picked up some of it here and there."

"Okay, I'll buy that. What about the others, then. Are they old and wise too?"

"Um, not quite. Both Lantash and Si'anna were in Egeria's last batch." Jacob smiled.

Si'anna nodded. "Lantash is actually younger than me - being the last born - but I assure you, we will both be of use to you on this mission." She sounded as enthusiastic as Daniel.

O'Neill grinned and looked to Martouf and Lantash, who did not seem to appreciate Jacob mentioning them as being the youngest of the Tok'ra.

Teal'c bowed his head respectfully. "I look forward to working with you all on this mission."

"Let's get going then - if every one's ready?" O'Neill said.

\-----  
When they arrived on P2X-384, it was early in the morning there. They sat up camp near the newly discovered, larger area of ruins, then began examining the site.

O'Neill and Teal'c were guarding, with Sam and Martouf/Lantash assisting now and then, when they were not helping the three who was studying the ruins and the many inscriptions.

From time to time, small groups of people from planet showed up, to observe the strangers. SG-4 had made preliminary contact with them, and had reported they were peaceful, but completely uninterested in the ruins. They also knew nothing about the Furlings, since they had fled to this planet - from Goa'uld slavery - some centuries ago.

\-----  
"According to this inscription, the Furlings used this planet as a research base. That explains why there is only a relatively limited number of ruins. There never was a large population here." Selmak said.

"What did they research?" Sam asked, a little more interested than before. "Do you know?"

Martouf followed along as well, looking rather bored at the prospect of a lecture about Furling technology. He had originally joined the mission in the hopes of getting to talk to Sam. He and Lantash had discussed it to great lengths, and had agreed it was time they found out if she had feelings for them - and told her of _their_ feelings, as well.

"Actually...we don't know for sure." Daniel said. "We don't know the words they use to _describe_ their research, but we have found a room which appears to have been a lab, so perhaps _that_ will help. Care to take a look?" Daniel looked expectantly at Sam, Martouf, and Selmak. None of them looked exactly thrilled.

"I would like to study these inscriptions further, but you go ahead." Selmak said.

Sam looked like she was trying to invent an excuse as well, but nodded politely. "I'll take a look."

Martouf looked unhappy, but prodded by Lantash he admitted he would rather do something boring - _together_ with Sam - than stay here with Selmak. And truth be told, it was no more interesting to study the inscriptions. The laboratory might at least contain _something_ interesting. Or so he hoped.

"I will accompany you as well."

Sam smiled at him. She was very happy he had joined them. After their previous mission with him, she had noticed how happy she always was to see him.

She had spent some time thinking about him and trying to figure out what her feelings for him were. _Her_ feelings, she had realised, not just Jolinar's. Though, to be honest, she supposed she could never be completely sure which came from who. Her own emotions may well have originated with Jolinar, but she was now certain a lot of what she felt for him came from herself.

She realised she needed to talk to him about it. They both... _all three_...lived dangerous lives, and each mission might be their last.

However, what did _they_ feel? Martouf seemed very happy to see her, but was it just because she carried a part of Jolinar? Did he love her? Or did he just see her as a friend_ Sometimes she more than suspected he had feelings for her, but she was afraid to confront him. Afraid of how he would react.

Then there was Lantash, of course. What did he feel? And what did _she_ feel, for him? Because she would never consider a relationship with Martouf, if she did not want Lantash as well. She could not... _would_ not do that to him.

The Tok'ra loved as one. She remembered Martouf telling her, that day when they first met. She did not doubt it - and that meant, that if Martouf had feelings for her, then so did Lantash.

Sam had not talked much to Lantash. He had rarely taken control after the first few times they had met. She suspected he feared she - or at least the rest of her team - preferred to talk to Martouf instead. He was probably right - at least about her team mates not wanting to talk to a symbiote, unless they had to.

However, she was not so sure she agreed with them. Actually, she was certain she did not. While she had sometimes felt a little nervous around Lantash, that was no longer the case. She wished he would take control more often, wished he would talk to her, spend time with her...but she did not feel she could ask for it. She feared it would be seen as strange, but she really wished to get to know him better.

Of course, in a way she knew him _extremely_ well. Probably, she knew him and Martouf better than she knew _anyone_ else. Even though she could not always remember specific events in Jolinar's life clearly, she remembered enough to know what kind of men her former symbiotes' mates were. Enough to know she would get along very well with both of them.

She also remembered other, more _intimate_ details about them. She blushed, thinking back to the many dreams she had had about them. Several of these dreams had been highly erotic, and she found herself longing for similiar experiences of her own, with them.

All this went through her head now, standing here among the ruins of an ancient civilization. Martouf stood beside her, close enough she could sense the heat from him. She closed her eyes for a moment, and suddenly had a very vivid memory flash from Jolinar. He put his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her deeply, passionately...

She gasped and the others in the room looked strangely at her.

"Sam? Are you OK?" Jacob's voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Samantha?" Martouf asked, worriedly.

Daniel had begun walking towards the room he wanted them to look at, but now came back. "Sam?"

"I'm OK. It was just...a memory flash."

"From Jolinar." Martouf said. It was not a question.

"Yes." She felt the blood rise in her cheeks again and her ears burn.

"Is there a problem? Did anything in here triggered it?" Jacob wondered.

"I hope it was nothing too unpleasant?" Martouf said, still concerned.

"No! No...eh...I'm fine." Sam looked quickly at Martouf, then down. "It was...um...of a more... _personal_ nature...if that's the right word. Well, personal for her, at least..."

Martouf smiled, a little mischievously, realising the memory flash had included him. His smile grew wider as Lantash suggested the likely nature of the memory flash.

"Ah...well, I don't think we need to hear more about it, then." Jacob said, giving Martouf a warning look.

"Shouldn't we go look at that lab, Daniel?" Sam said, hoping to divert every one's attention from her memory flash.

"Yes. Let's. Come on, guys!" Daniel said.

They politely followed him, Sam and Martouf giving each other small, shy glances now and then. The mission was already starting to become much more pleasant!

The room Daniel took them to was relatively large and full of rubble. Along the sides were something which might have been used for storage, as well as several broken tables. Here and there stood an odd contraption, of unspecified use.

"This place - despite the devastation - seems reasonably well preserved." Martouf observed. "When do you believe the Furlings left this place?"

"At least 10000 years ago, probably longer."

"Really?" Sam looked at the place in shock.

"Then this room must have been sealed until very recently, or it would have been in a much worse shape." Martouf noted. "Much of the equipment seems relatively undamaged.

Sam walked over to the far end of the room and started looking at some kind of machine. "This area is prone to periodic Earthquakes - or P2X-384-quakes, I guess." She noted. "Probably one of those caused both the destruction and the unsealing of this lab."

As if on cue, everything started shaking and there was an ominous rumbling, followed by the roof caving in. Through the dust-filled air they heard a scream coming from Sam, followed by a large crash.

"Samantha!" Martouf yelled, feeling fear grip him. However, there was no way he could get to her while everything was shaking, and dust and stones were raining from the roof.

When the air finally cleared a little and the walls stopped shaking, Martouf and Daniel nervously looked around, searching for Sam. The whole part of the room where she had been, was buried under rocks and rubble.

Both Daniel and Martouf called out for Sam, but received no answer. Martouf began digging, careful not to cause more stones to fall. He was soon helped by a terrified Jacob, who had joined them as soon as the tremors stopped.

Daniel quickly hurried to get O'Neill and the others. 

\-----  
It took them about an hour to dig out Sam. By then, she was long-since dead, and there was nothing they could do - even with a healing device. They gently moved her body outside, not knowing what else to do.

*No!* Martouf sat down on a rock, feeling like crying. *She _can't_ be dead! There must be _something_ we can do!*

"I feel as you do.* Lantash answered sadly. *However, I do not believe anything except a sarcophagus can save her now.*

*Then we must find one - and quickly!*

*I know of no one that is available for us - and it is not our way. You know we do not use the sarcophagus - for _any_ reason. We must not do this to her - if nothing else, we can at least honour her memory.* Lantash sounded as close to crying as Martouf.

*We did not even get to tell her about our feelings...*

*Perhaps it is better that way.* Lantash said, not really meaning it.

Jacob was as devastated as they, and refused to talk to anyone. Selmak took control and tried to comfort him as best as she could, while their friends sat around them, each mourning in their own way.

\-----  
Suddenly, a small group of the planet's inhabitants approached from the treeline.

"Your friend is dead?" A middle-aged man, apparently their leader, asked.

"Yes...there was a...rock slide...when the ground shook." Daniel explained.

The local man nodded. "It is a common occurrence. We can make her live again."

"You can? _How_?" Martouf asked, hopeful.

*Perhaps they have a sarcophagus?* Lantash suggested.

"We have a magical box which makes people well again, even from death. We can put her in it, if you want."

"A sarcophagus." Daniel concluded.

"Perhaps. We do not know that name. Do you wish us to heal her?"

"Yes." Jacob said, before anyone else could answer.

The local man nodded again. "Then you must let us take her immediately."

"We will accompany you." Martouf said.

"No, you cannot. No one but the initiated may approach the magical box. We will bring her back to you when she is again well."

"Do that, then. Hurry!" Jacob said.

The local leader issued several short orders to his people, and they took Sam and left with her.

All the rest of SG-1 and the Tok'ra could do was wait for her return. Hopeful all would go well and she would be returned to them whole and alive.

\-----  
They ended up having to wait for a long time - almost 24 hours - before a small group of natives approached them again.

A light rain had begun to fall, so they had moved their sleeping bags and other gear inside one of the more structurally sound parts of the ruins, into a building that still had a roof and offered some protection against the weather.

Sam was not with the locals, and her friends immediately got worried, thinking the sarcophagus had not been able to heal and resurrect her. Perhaps too long a time had passed before she was put in it?

The villagers went inside the building where Martouf an the others were waiting, but only _just_ inside, and all of them had an uncomfortable expression. It was clear they did not like the ruins - perhaps this was not so strange. If the quakes were regular, these buildings may have become a dangerous place.

The locals bowed to their guests, all wearing a strange, somewhat apologetic expression.

The groups leader stepped forward. "I must ask for your forgiveness, since we cannot bring you that which we promised."

"The sarco...the _magic box_ could not heal her and bring her back to life." Jacob said, a pained expression on his face. It was not a question.

"Her body was healed, and brought back to life, just as is normally the case." The man said. "However, her _soul_ is different. A demon now lives in her."

"You mean she got some kind of brain damage that the...the magic box could not repair? That is highly unlikely. It should either have been able to heal her completely, or not at all." Jacob concluded.

"No. When she awoke, she was herself for a brief time. Then, her eyes glowed and her voice changed. She demanded our worship. It was clearly a demon. We recognized it. It was just like those on our old world. We do not know how it could have come here, or how it could have taken her, but something must have gone wrong. Perhaps it is a curse that has waited for us, because we fled from the slavery the evil gods and demons had put us in. If that is so, we are deeply sorry this curse of ours has hit your friend." He had a remorseful expression.

O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel, and the Tok'ra all looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"Listen, we need a moment alone, and then we'd like you to take us to Carter...err, the _demon_...okay?" O'Neill told them.

The leader nodded. He rose, signalling his men, and they went outside the building to wait.

\-----  
"Could Carter have been taken over by a Goa'uld while we've been here? Have you found _anything_ which could have contained one?"

"No. Absolutely not." Lantash said, still looking confused by what had happened. "I was with her almost the whole time, and I would have sensed it."

"Could the sarcophagus have resurrected Jolinar, then?" Daniel wondered.

"No." Jacob said, with conviction. He dipped his head, giving Selmak control.

"The sarcophagus cannot bring someone back after _that_ much time." She explained. "It has been more than three years, and besides, Jolinar would have long since been completely absorbed by Samantha's body."

"The tendrils sent into the hosts brain would remain indefinitely." Si'anna pointed out.

"Yes, that is true, but the sarcophagus cannot bring Jolinar back from those. It would be like regrowing an entire human body from a finger! It simply does not work that way."

"As well, my Jolinar would _never_ demand to be worshipped!" Lantash looked hurt.

"All right, then, that's out. Any other ideas?" O'Neill asked.

"Could it be sabotage?" Teal'c suggested.

"Perhaps it's time we take a look at the sarcophagus. Maybe someone has been keeping a stasis jar near it - or something." Daniel offered.

"Doubtful, but I agree, we _should_ examine the sarcophagus." Si'anna said.

They went outside to join the locals, and told them they would still like to see Sam - or whomever it was - and that they would also very much like to take a look at the 'magic box'.

The natives were at first unwilling to let them examine it, but when Jacob suggested they otherwise might risk this happening again - and to one of their own this time - they quickly changed their minds and allowed the box to be checked.

Jacob and Si'anna were taken to the sarcophagus, while the rest of SG-1, together with Martouf were escorted to the planet's prison, where Sam was being kept. However, when the arrived, they were told they could not meet her.

"Why not? We _demand_ to see her!" O'Neill and Martouf said at the same time.

"We would be happy to let you see her - and to let you take her with you. She has been _most_ difficult. However, about 30 minutes ago, she suddenly grew quiet and soon after she laid down. She currently seems to be asleep and cannot be awakened. You will be allowed to meet her when she regains consciousness."

O'Neill took a deep breath and turned to Martouf.

"What could be the reason?"

"The Goa'uld could be healing something serious that needed all its attention, but that would not be the case as they just came out of the sarcophagus. If she were Tok'ra, she could be blending. Initially - if there is time - it is done like that, host and symbiote sharing, but the Goa'uld of course does not do that. They would just take what they wanted."

Daniel looked at the locals. "Did the Goa'uld...err, the _demon_ say anything to you? Like a name or where she came from, perhaps?"

\-----  
Earlier that day.

Sam woke up inside some sort of small enclosure. She opened her eyes and looked around, feeling confused. She noticed she was lying on some sort of plateau, in the middle of a cube. The 'room' was barely larger than the plateau she was lying on.

Puzzled, she tried to remember what had happened. Her last memory was of going to look at some sort of Furling machinery. Then the ground had shook and the roof had come down.

She remembered feeling pain and being unable to breathe. Then all had become black and she remembered nothing further. She had thought it was the end, but apparently not.

Had she been dug out of there and taken to the infirmary at the SGC? No, this place was thoroughly alien, besides, she no longer felt any pain. This meant she was either healed - somehow - or this was all an hallucination. She sat up, suddenly noticing she sensed some sort of.... _presence_.

As soon as she moved, an opening appeared at the other end of the room. She got up and exited through it. Outside, some of the locals were waiting for her. She smiled at them.

"Hello."

"Welcome back to life. After a ritual purifying bath and a celebratory meal, we will take you to your friends." A young woman said.

"Thank you. I'm very grateful for..."

All of a sudden, the vague sensation of _presence_ Sam had felt before was _anything_ but vague. She felt herself being squashed down into a corner of her brain, so deep it felt as if she could barely breathe. Everything was suddenly far away and happened as if in a dream.

She got the impression her eyes flashed and that she was speaking, but it was not her formulating the words, and she could not control what was said. The locals seemed frightened now. All of a sudden she was hit by some kind of energy weapon and she felt herself collapse.

  
\-----  
When she was again able to sense anything, she found she was in a cell. The next thing she noticed was that she had no control over her body.

A Goa'uld, Sam's mind finally realised. How could she have become infested by a Goa'uld?

She thought back to when Jolinar took her as a host, and now realised the enormous difference. Even when the Tok'ra had kept Sam suppressed, she had somehow been _gentler_. Sam had never felt squashed or as if she could not breathe, she had merely been effectively blocked from any control of her body.

Also, Jolinar had constantly tried to talk to her, tried to explain, to apologize, even if Sam had not listened and only concentrated on fighting her. She realised she had never been punished for it, no matter how much she had fought or what nasty things she had said to Jolinar.

Not so with _this_ symbiote. Sam was so far suppressed she was only vaguely aware of her surroundings and the symbiote had not even deigned to talk to her once.

Sam briefly tried to fight the Goa'uld, but she could not summon the strength to do so. It was as if she was tied down completely. She resigned to wait, certain the symbiote would not be able to keep this up indefinitely. Perhaps she should try to reason with her instead?

She almost laughed at the absurdity of the idea, but she would loose nothing by trying.

She attempted to speak to the symbiote, but she got no response. She then 'yelled' at her, mentally, as loudly and as persistently as she could.

 _That_ got the symbiote's attention!

*Insolent slave!* The Goa'uld sounded indignant, offended, almost, and she immediately suppressed Sam even further. It got to a point where she barely even sensed she was alive, had it not been for the intense pain the symbiote briefly allowed to course through her.

\-----  
A long time later, the symbiote seemed to loosed her grip a little, allowing Sam the ability to think again. Presumably, the Goa'uld had decided the host was of no further threat.

Sam tried to go through what had happened and how she might have become a host. She reasoned she must have been killed or at least very badly wounded in the cave-in. She had then presumably been healed and perhaps brought back to life by that device she had woken up in.

Since this planet had once been a Furling research station, presumably the healing device was of Furling design. That meant it could have unknown properties, very possibly different from that of a sarcophagus.

She gathered it was unlikely the people of this world had implanted her with a Goa'uld, given their ancestors had _fled_ from one.

It was likewise unlikely one had been hidden in the Furling laboratory or in the healing device itself. The latter had presumably been used before by the locals, _without_ this happening, or they would not have continued using it.

That left _one_ and _only one_ possible way the symbiote could have gotten into Sam. No matter how unlikely that was, it _had_ to be so. The symbiote would _have_ to be Jolinar, somehow resurrected.

But how? The symbiote's body had been completely absorbed into Sam's body...or had it? She suddenly remembered what the Tok'ra healers had told her when they had examined her after their mission to Netu.

Something about...nerve tendrils that would remain in her brain... Perhaps Jolinar could have been...regrown from those? But if the symbiote was Jolinar, then _why_ was she behaving differently? _Goa'uld_?

Sam seemed to remember Jolinar had not been born Tok'ra, but even so. Should she not have been regrown with the DNA _including_ her genetic memory - which would also contain Jolinar's own experiences? Those the symbiote had held in her brain as well?

Or could there be some reason why those memories were _not_ saved in the DNA of the tendrils? Were those cells somehow _different_ from the rest of a symbiote's cells?

Sam knew nothing about that, but she was reasonably sure a symbiote's DNA normally also contained a copy of their own, _experienced_ memories. That meant the tendrils _must_ somehow be different, and only have the genetic memory the Goa'uld was born with.

If that _was_ indeed the case - and it would appear so - then Jolinar was back to being a Goa'uld.

It was just unfortunate Jolinar was one of those Tok'ra that had changed allegiance on her own, and was not born by Egeria.

Sam sighed. She had sometimes wished Jolinar was still alive and with her, but certainly not _this_ way. The Tok'ra would probably be able to remove the symbiote, if she could get to them, but how would they react to a Jolinar who was Goa'uld?

Would they hope she could be redeemed and turn Tok'ra again? Sam did not think they would allow Jolinar to remain in her, waiting for that eventuality, though.

That reminded her...how would poor Martouf and Lantash react? To have their beloved mate returned to them - but as a Goa'uld and without the memories that made her who she was? Without the memories of _them_? Sam hoped they would realise such a Jolinar was not their Jolinar at all, and would not take it too hard.

Wait, Jolinar's _memories_...how much of that did _she_ hold? How much of Jolinar's personality was buried in there as well? Sam knew most of what she held were inaccessible to her, except with the help of a memory recall device. It was fortunate that was the case, since she would have become even more changed by them otherwise, than what she _already_ was.

But what about a symbiote? It was at least possible it could access it. Likely, even, with the greater control they had. So, how much was in there? Enough that Jolinar would turn Tok'ra again? Only enough for her to consider it?

 _All_?

Sam tried to remember what the Tok'ra healers had told her. It was hard to think clearly in the current situation. She concentrated hard. Yes...there was the memory...she was almost certain they had said _all_ of Jolinar's memories were there.

Whatever the case, Sam knew she would have to get Jolinar to look at it. It was her only chance. She hatched a plan...

\-----  
Sam began to pretend she had given up trying to fight Jolinar. Pretended she no longer cared if the symbiote looked at her knowledge and memories.

Whenever Jolinar got bored, she would go searching in Sam's mind, looking for anything interesting. She seemed to be bored often, but then, a prison cell was not exactly the ideal place for a Goa'uld Lord. Or anyone else for that matter.

The only part Sam guarded desperately was the memories from Jolinar - hoping it would make them appear more interesting and draw the symbiotes attention to them. Which it soon did.

*What _is_ it you are guarding with such determination? You pathetic slave! You will soon realise all that was once yours is now mine.*

*The Tok'ra will remove you! Punish you! _Evil_ Goa'uld!* Sam taunted.

*I have no idea what a Tok'ra is, nor do I care!* Jolinar sent a jolt of pain through Sam, that would have left her gasping, had she been able to.

When Sam could again think, she remembered Jolinar had been born before the Tok'ra had been created, so it was no wonder she had never heard of them. Perhaps _that_ could be used to lure her in to look at the memories?

*Of _course_ you don't know the Tok'ra! Such a weak, unimportant Goa'uld like you would not be privy to this information.* Sam scoffed, doing her best to hide her memories even deeper in her mind.

*Insolence! I shall teach you how to behave towards your god!* Jolinar was enraged - but very curious of Sam's memories. *Let me look at your foolish knowledge!* The symbiote spat.

Jolinar tore into the memories and ripped Sam's half-hearted defense to pieces. She quickly began going through all she found, some of it bleeding through to Sam. Much of it was things Sam had only been able to catch glimpses of before. Jolinar was clearly able to access it all, easily.

*You have the memories from a symbiote? You were a host before? How can this be?* Jolinar demanded. *Never mind...soon this knowledge you wished to hide from me shall be _mine_...*

She continued going through the memories, growing more and more quiet as she absorbed it.

\-----  
After what seemed like a very long time, Jolinar suddenly talked to Sam - and she now sounded very different, much more like she had done when she had just taken Sam as host the first time. On top of that, Sam felt herself regain control of her body.

*I see. It was _my_ memories you were protecting so fiercely. No doubt you did so in the hopes of making me do _exactly_ what I did. Very clever. I salute you. I now understand many things I did not before - re-understand, I suppose I should say. I have absorbed the majority of the memories I must accidentally have dumped in your brain when I...when I _died_. As far as I can tell, it is indeed _all_ there...all that made me Jolinar. _Me_...who I was. Who I _will_ be again. With your permission, I will go through the rest, and absorb all the knowledge and memories. I shall again be Tok'ra. Samantha...I am so very sorry for what I did. I behaved despicably. Like a _Goa'uld_. I do not know what to do, to ever make you forgive me. There _is_ no excuse...I...*

Sam interrupted her before she could continue.

*Jolinar. Stop! I can't say with honesty I'm not angry. However, I do know - intellectually at least - that it was not your fault. I believe the following happened; a Furling healing machine...resurrected and healed both of us. Regrew _you_ , I guess, presumably from the DNA in the tendrils you left behind in my brain. This means you only had the memories and knowledge you were born with, is that not correct? And if I am guessing correctly, you were not born a Tok'ra. You are one of those few who switched sides on your own, right?*

*Yes. I...was originally Goa'uld, and if your surmise about what had happened is indeed correct, that explains why I yet again became a Goa'uld.* Jolinar almost spat the last part, clearly not happy with herself or what she had temporarily reverted to. She was quiet for a long time, before Sam broke the silence.

*Jolinar - it really _isn't_ your fault. Of course you may access the rest of your memories. They're yours, and no one has more right to them than you.*

*Thank you...* Jolinar sounded apprehensive. *The easiest - best - way to do this would be for us to blend. I realise this may be presumptuous of me, but...would you agree to that?* She sounded hopeful.

* _Blend_...* Sam experienced a moment of panic. *That's...um...going to make this permanent, isn't it?*

*You are unsure if you wish to remain my host. I cannot say I blame you. After what I did to you - both a little while ago, and when I originally... _took_ you. Without permission. I did mean my offer then - and I do mean it now. I _will_ leave you if that is what you wish. And you are correct. Blending is usually meant to be permanent.*

*But not necessarily?* Sam wondered. *It could be broken, if I found I could not - _would_ not - remain your host?*

Jolinar did not answer immediately, and when she did she sounded apprehensive.

*It _is_ possible to break a blending, but it is not normally advisable. I do not wish to delude you. You would be left with many memories from me - and this time they _would_ be accessible. They would affect you _much_ more than what they did before - and in your case, much more even than for any other former host. _Everything_ is there - my memories, my knowledge, my emotions - that which makes me, _me_. Ordinarily, a former Tok'ra host would risk depression, at the very least, even if the blending had been brief. After a longer time, the psychological problems would be more severe. In your case, you would have grave difficulties separating who you are, if it would even be possible. In any case, it is not something to be done lightly. So, if you do not believe you wish to remain my host, I will attempt to access the rest of my memories _without_ blending.*

Sam took a deep breath and remained silent for a long while. What _did_ she want? She had long believed she would _never_ want to be a host again - even if she had long since forgiven Jolinar for what she did on Nasya.

Even though she had sometimes _missed_ Jolinar and thought about how it would have been if she was still there.

Sometimes, she had simply wished she did not have the symbiotes memories - and feelings - to confuse her and cloud her own emotions and judgment. Sometimes she wished Jolinar was there - to help her understand the things she remembered.

So blending and then having the symbiote leave would make this worse? Sam did not think she could survive that. No, if she agreed to blending, it would have to be permanent, but could she do it?

Then there was Martouf...and Lantash. She did not know what _they_ would do. She more than suspected they had feelings for her, but if Jolinar was alive again, they would almost certainly become her mates again. _No_ matter who her host was.

A full blending would probably mean she would feel Jolinar's emotions for them fully - on top of what she _already_ felt. Both from Jolinar's memories, but also the strong emotions she had started to feel for them herself.

If Jolinar left her to take another host, she would continue to have those feelings. And Jolinar and her new host would undoubtedly become the mates of Martouf and Lantash. Sam was not sure she could handle _that_.

Actually, thinking about it, she was certain she could not handle it. Even _without_ the blending, she felt a stab of pain in her heart at the thought of Jolinar and _another_ host becoming Martouf and Lantash's mates. She knew it was selfish and petty, but she had to accept the truth.

To be honest, she also had to admit she could _not_ stand the thought of loosing Jolinar again. It had been hard enough the first time, _despite_ the experiences she had then just been put through.

So she would remain Jolinar's host. There was no other way. She had made her decision.

*Jolinar...I've thought about it. I wish to _remain_ your host. We should blend.*

Happily, Jolinar hugged her.

*Thank you so much! I am very grateful you will continue to be my host - after all I have done I would have never thought that...*

* _Don't_ talk about that anymore! It's not something I wish to think about _ever_ again, and I'm quite certain you don't want be reminded of it either.*

*Agreed.* Jolinar shuddered.

Sam laid back down on the bench they were currently sitting on, and tried to relax and prepare for the blending process. She closed her eyes. To her own surprise, she felt at peace with the decision. No more confusion. She was looking forward to it.

\-----  
The rest of SG-1, as well as Martouf and Lantash looked expectantly at the locals, hoping they could at least tell them who the Goa'uld was. It might help them find a way to deal with her.

"Yes, she claims to be 'Lord Jolinar of Malkshur'."

The locals bowed and left, promising to return when Sam and Jolinar were awake.

"Jolinar!" Martouf said, shocked and disbelieving. "That _cannot_ be true!"

"Could a Goa'uld have found Jolinar's memories in Sam and decided to use her name to try and trick us?" Daniel suggested.

"Possibly...but unlikely." He shook his head. "I do not know how a Goa'uld could have taken over Samantha in the first place. There simply was no opportunity...and why would a Goa'uld pretend to be a Tok'ra? And not just _any_ Tok'ra, but one we _know_ is dead? It makes no sense!" Martouf was getting frustrated.

"Okay, okay... _sorry_..." Daniel sounded apologetic, realising how unpleasant this subject must be for Martouf.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob demanded, walking into the room, followed by Si'anna.

"The snake in Carter's head claims to be good old Jolinar..." O'Neill informed him.

"Jolinar?" Jacob said.

"Perhaps it _could_ be her..." Si'anna looked thoughtful.

Martouf bowed his head and gave control to Lantash.

"My Jolinar would _never_ behave like a Goa'uld!" Lantash exclaimed.

"I am curious. Why do you believe it could be Jolinar?" Teal'c said.

"The device these people showed us was _not_ a sarcophagus. It _is_ used for healing, though. We believe it to be of Furling design, so there is really no way to know its capabilities. It may well be able to resurrect - and even _regrow_ \- Jolinar from what little was left of her." Si'anna explained.

"She's right. We've got _no_ idea how advanced this thing is, or what it can do. However unlikely we'd normally think it was, I'd say we should at least consider it. Frankly, there's no other way she could come to have a symbiote in her. We talked to the locals. The device has been used many times, and she couldn't possibly have been taken over by a Goa'uld hiding in it - or in any of the other places we've been on this world. As far as we can tell, there's never been _any_ Goa'uld here." Jacob explained, then dipped his head.

Selmak looked up a few moments later.

"The only remaining part of Jolinar, which have not been absorbed by Samantha's body - the nerve tendrils in the brain - is also the only part of a symbiote were the genetic memory in the DNA remains the same as it was at birth." She turned to Lantash. "I am sorry, but if this is indeed Jolinar, then she is as she was at birth. A Goa'uld."

Lantash's face fell and he closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to come to terms with the possibility.

"Jolinar was a Goa'uld?" Jack grimaced. "No _wonder_ she behaved like that - when she took Carter, without asking. Suppressing her..."

Lantash looked angrily at him., his eyes flashing from the emotions. "Jolinar may have been born a Goa'uld, but she had changed - on her _own_ \- and she was as much a Tok'ra as we who are born by Egeria. She was _sincere_ , completely loyal, and would _never_ ever mistreat or enslave her host!"

"Sorry." O'Neill took a quick step back, to get away from the angry man. He felt some shame, realising he had gone too far. There was no reason to make the situation any worse for him. It would be hard enough already.

Lantash controlled himself with difficulty. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "If, as you say, my Jolinar is now a Goa'uld, then she must of course be removed from Samantha. However, do not forget - we were told they appeared to be blending. A Goa'uld would not undertake such a process. If that is indeed what is happening, then Jolinar will find her _own_ memories and hopefully re-absorb them. That should return her completely to the Jolinar we know."

"Not to be a pessimist, but...do you _really_ think there's enough there to affect her? I mean, there can't be _that_ many memories in there, because Sam only ever remembers glimpses." Daniel said.

"Samantha did not inform you?" Selmak wondered. Then she nodded. "Yes, she _did_ seem confused still when the healers told her - or perhaps she did not consider it of great importance. However, as you know, after the mission to Netu, you all stayed in the tunnels for some time, recovering from the effects of the 'Blood of Sokar' and the place itself. Our healers gave Samantha a thorough examination, since she suffered much worse than the rest of us - both from a combination of the 'Blood of Sokar' and from the many memory flashes from Jolinar's life. She had received a larger dose of the drug, similar to what she would have received had she still been a host, since the naquadah would otherwise have countered it."

"Get to the point!" O'Neill said, irritated.

"I will. When our healers examined Samantha, they found something surprising. Somehow all of Jolinar's memories, feelings, knowledge - _all_ that she was - had been stored in Samantha's brain. It is an enormous amount of information, and most of it is not accessible to Samantha. Fortunately, since she would otherwise have become much more Jolinar than herself. In any case, if Jolinar does indeed access and re-absorb those memories, she _will_ become herself again, just as we knew her. That _is_ what we must hope for."

-  
A group of the planet's inhabitants again stood at the door to the room they were waiting in.

"The demon - or perhaps your friend - has awakened. She is yet again behaving like your friend was, but you should be advised it may be a trick of the demon. They are both cunning and evil."

"Don't we know it..." O'Neill sighed.

They all walked to the cell Sam/Jolinar was currently being kept in.

As they approached, even before they were close enough to see her, the Tok'ra sensed the symbiote. For some reason, the device must have decided to add more naquadah - or it was simply a side-effect of its function - because the sensation was again that of a normal, living symbiote.

"She will know we are coming, before sees us. She can sense us as well as we can sense her." Si'anna reminded them.

\-----  
When they entered the room her cell was in, Sam was standing in the part nearest the door, looking towards them. Her team-mates were reminded of the time when Jolinar in Sam had been in the SGC's holding cell.

*Do you want control?* Sam asked.

*No...I will...stay back for a while...* Jolinar still sounded remorseful at what she had done.

"Sir." Sam nodded to O'Neill, then spotted her father and Martouf come into the room. "Hi, Dad - and Martouf." She greeted the others as well.

They all walked up to the cell, a little apprehensively. It was obvious they were unsure of who she was.

Sam felt Jolinar's intense happiness at seeing her mates. She felt her own heart beat faster as well. Martouf stepped forward, hesitant.

"Samantha?"

Sam blushed a little at Jolinar's strong desire to throw herself in Martouf's arms and kiss him until they were both out of breath. She did not know if she felt most relief or most regret that the bars were between them.

She quickly admitted to herself that the embarrassment of kissing him in front of her friends would be insignificant compared to how wonderful it would feel to be in his arms. She shook herself and concentrated on answering.

"Yes, it's me. Really."

"That's nice - if we could believe it." O'Neill said. "How are you going to convince us you're not the snake?"

"I guess I can't. Not here - but the Tok'ra can check it, I'm sure."

"Jolinar is no longer suppressing you?" Daniel wondered.

"No...and she's really remorseful about doing it before, even if it wasn't really her fault. She doesn't even want to take control for the time being. In any case, she's absorbed all the memories I had from her - _all_ of her memories - so she's _really_ the same old Jolinar." Sam smiled.

"Okay - I may buy that - _if_ she'll leave you willingly. If she's Tok'ra she'll do that, right?" O'Neill said.

"She offered to, yes...but I've decided to...um...keep her. We're blended."

"You're _what_!" O'Neill stared at her in disbelief. "Why on _Earth_ would you wanna do something as crazy as that?"

Martouf smiled happily, and looked hopefully at her. If Jolinar really were herself, and this was Sam they were talking to...

"I've missed her. Sometimes I've thought about how it would've been if Jolinar had lived, and I had stayed her host. You know how hard it was on me when she gave her life for me...and now, when she offered to leave me...well, I realised I couldn't handle loosing her again."

O'Neill shook his head at this insanity.

One of the local men stepped forward.

"Does this mean you accept her word she is your friend and not the demon - and that you will take her back with you?"

"No, we're not sure she's Carter and not the snake..." O'Neill glared at the assembled Tok'ra, daring them to say differently. "...but we _will_ be taking her back to figure this out."

The leader nodded. "As you wish - do you require anything to restrain her with?"

O'Neill seemed to consider it, but the Tok'ra all shook their heads.

"Okay. Your responsibility, then." He stepped back.

\-----  
Since they needed to determine whether or not Sam was who she said she was - and that Jolinar indeed was Tok'ra - they went directly to the Tok'ra base.

The Tok'ra were all very surprised at what had happened, but also hopeful they would have Jolinar back.

The first thing to be done, was of course to determine whether it was indeed Jolinar who had been resurrected, and not some other Goa'uld, claiming to be her, however unlikely they believed that to be.

A DNA test was done to compare the symbiotes DNA with the samples they had on file from Jolinar. The result clearly showed that it _was_ Jolinar.

That meant they knew with _certainty_ she was Jolinar in the body. Now they needed to determine if she was also Jolinar in the mind. The _Tok'ra_ Jolinar.

They did this with a combination of a modified memory recall device and an anesthetizing drug the Tok'ra had developed, which had a stronger effect on symbiotes than it had on humans. This gave them the opportunity to talk to the host, without any chance of the symbiote interfering.

About an hour after she had gotten the drug, Sam woke up. The first thing she noticed was that Jolinar did not react to any of her attempts to wake her. She truly was still sedated.

Sam immediately realised she did _not_ find the solitude pleasant! She took it as confirmation she had done the right thing by blending with Jolinar. 

The Tok'ra healer scanned her with some kind of device, then nodded to the others present.

"The symbiote is unconscious."

Nervous, Martouf stepped forward.

"Samantha? Is it you? Is Jolinar...is she Tok'ra?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, Martouf. Jolinar is Tok'ra again!"

He smiled, very relieved. He then immediately thought of something else and became worried again.

"Is she the same person? The same opinions, knowledge, sense of humour...the same - _feelings_?"

"She _is_ Jolinar - I can't sense any difference. She's absorbed all the stuff she dumped in me...before, you know." Sam smiled reassuring at him. "And she loves you and Lantash very much."

Martouf smiled again, looking happier than Sam could remember seeing him in all the time she had known him.

\-----  
It was almost four hours later. Sam had been spending about half that time being tested and prodded by Tok'ra healers. Interrogators questioned her constantly. They were specially trained to find out if a symbiote truly was who it said it was, and really was - or wished to be - Tok'ra.

It did not happen often that someone returned with a new host and no witnesses - or that a former Goa'uld turned Tok'ra - but it did happen. These were more or less the only cases where the Tok'ra needed to question both the symbiote and the host, in this manner.

However, it was very important, since just _one_ Goa'uld spy could cause more damage and death than almost anything else to the Tok'ra.

Sam was feeling exhausted, as was Jolinar, who had been awake for the latter two hours, and had been asked question upon question. Not because they doubted she was Tok'ra - Sam had confirmed that - but because they wanted to know she truly _was_ Jolinar. In _every_ way the same. This was important, if she were to be trusted with information and undercover missions like she had been before.

When they had confirmed to their satisfaction, that it was indeed the case, Jolinar was welcomed back warmly by the Tok'ra. Many had missed her a great deal, and it was a rare treat to get someone back who had been thought dead. Such good fortune as this needed to be celebrated, and so it would. The Tok'ra would have a small celebration in a week - with the Tau'ri invited.

\-----  
Jolinar was still feeling tired and sluggish after the drug they had been given, and she was currently sleeping. This gave Sam the opportunity to think things through on her own, which she was grateful for. The reassuring feeling of Jolinar's peaceful sleep made her smile. She was very happy to have her back.

Sam and Jolinar had been told they should go and relax and get to know each other. When Sam had told them she would be staying Jolinar's host, they had been given time off to get used to the situation - and also to spend it with Jolinar's mates.

Jolinar's mates. Sam thought about that. _That_ was what the other Tok'ra had called them - and with a clear impression they hoped they would become Sam's mates as well. Of course, they knew how Martouf, Lantash, and Jolinar felt about each other, and they wanted to see their friends happy again.

While Sam readily admitted the thought of being Martouf and Lantash's mate was a pleasant one, she also felt a bit like a third wheel - well, _fourth_ wheel here, but...

Not to mention her team member's reaction. They had been told Jolinar was herself again, and Sam had informed them she would likely _stay_ Jolinar's host. They had _not_ been happy, to put it mildly, especially not O'Neill.

They knew as well as Sam, that if she stayed Jolinar's host, she would almost certainly have to leave Stargate Command and live with the Tok'ra. Was she ready for that? Well, she did not want Jolinar to leave, so she would have to get used to living in the tunnels.

While it would be a different life, it would not be _that_ different. She was used to staying on a military base, and rarely went home to her house to sleep. Besides, her father was here - and Martouf and Lantash was here. She smiled, just at the thought of them, getting a warm feeling all over.

\-----  
Sam had gone to the small, temporary quarters that had been constructed for her and Jolinar. She sat down on the sleeping platform and studied the room. The crystals always made her feel safe and at home - had done so almost since the first time she saw them, really. The feeling was stronger now. No doubt because of Jolinar.

It really was a small room. She missed the bigger quarters she used to have, together with Martouf and Lantash. With a private bath and several rooms. She shook her head. No, that was not right. She had _never_ lived together with them. It was _Jolinar's_ memories. Very confusing.

She suddenly understood why Martouf would feel he had been in a relationship with Jolinar for 100 years - even if only Lantash had been with her for that long. She tried looking for the memory in Jolinar's mind...Martouf had become Lantash's host...hmmm...about 27 years ago. It was strange plucking the knowledge from someone else's mind, and a little difficult. It would get easier, though, Jolinar had told her.

Sam remembered that the Tok'ra often - partially, at least - looked at things that had happened during a previous host's life, as if it had happened to the current host as well. In some areas they truly thought of host and symbiote as one, even if they were still separate persons.

She felt tired, and considered going to sleep, like Jolinar had. However, more than anything, she wanted a bath, so she decided to do that first. She looked down herself. Her clothes also very much needed cleaning - and repairing. Dying in them and getting resurrected sure had a way of messing up your clothing, she mused.

She looked through the clothes the Tok'ra had provided them with. She recognized some of it as having belonged to Rosha and Jolinar. Apparently, not all of their clothing had been given to others yet. The Tok'ra were communal, and those of Rosha and Jolinar's belongings that Martouf and Lantash did not wish to keep, would have been shared among those who needed it.

She noticed that the things that were here, were those that had either been somewhat large on Rosha, or they were more or less the one-size-fits-all kind of clothing. That made sense, as Sam was both taller and stronger built than Rosha.

Not really feeling like wearing dresses, she instead choose one of the Tok'ra uniforms she had been provided with. She might as well get used to them, she mused. While they looked good on Martouf, she was less sure they would do so on her.

\-----  
Bathing had been very relaxing and she felt much better now. She had dropped off her dirty, damaged clothing, and wore the clean Tok'ra uniform she had picked. The Tok'ra she met had smiled and greeted her, obviously happy to see she this tangible proof she was now Tok'ra.

She considered going directly back to her quarters. Sleep sounded very good, but her stomach growled and she went to the mess hall instead.

She had only had very little to eat that day, except for a bowl of they had given her - or rather Jolinar - in the prison cell. The symbiote had not liked it and had only eaten sparingly from it. Sam now regretted not having picked up the bowl and finished the food when she was given control.

The food looked alright in the Tok'ra mes hall - better, actually, than at the SGC, so that was one more point in favour of the Tok'ra tunnels. She grabbed a tray and began to load it with several slices of some kind of big, roasted bird, vegetables, potato-like tubers, some sort of gravy, and finally a glass of fruit juice. She spotted a deliciously looking pie and took a piece of that as well.

Normally, she would never eat this much, but she felt famished, and Jolinar would help her to not gain weight. She hoped.

She looked around the place, hoping to find an empty seat far from anyone else. She did not really feel like talking to any of the Tok'ra - who probably really wanted to talk to Jolinar anyway.

She spotted her team-mates and considered whether or not to join them. On one hand, it would be good to sit together with them and chat and have fun, just like normal. On the other hand, she had a feeling they would behave uncomfortable around her right now.

Oh, well. That could not be helped. She swallowed her uneasiness and walked over to their table.

"Hi, guys. Mind if I join you?"

"Hi, Sam!" Daniel said. "Uh, of course not..."

"Major Carter." Teal'c bowed his head in greeting.

"Carter." O'Neill greeted her. "I _presume_."

"Jolinar is sleeping." Sam informed them.

"Good. _If_ we can trust you. How do we know you're not Jolinar pretending to be Carter?" O'Neill wondered, looking almost like he might believe it.

"She's Tok'ra. They _told_ you that already." Sam was beginning to regret her decision to join her team-mates.

"As if that would stop her!" O'Neill scoffed. "Didn't before...besides, couldn't she go all Goa'uld again?"

"She has her memories back. She's Jolinar. _Tok'ra_. And she's apologized for what she did just after being revived. I've already explained it all to you!" Sam said, getting frustrated, but deciding to ignore his comment about the first time she was host to Jolinar. It was not worth it fighting with them over.

"I can't believe you're defending her! And your gonna keep the snake - _and_ you're already wearing that ugly uniform!" O'Neill looked part incredulous, part disgusted. "What did they do to you? Force you? Threaten you?"

"Of course not!" Sam glared at him. "I _know_ you don't believe that! Is it so hard to believe I might have missed her? That I'm actually glad to have her back?" She felt Jolinar beginning to stir in the back of her consciousness. All this excitement was disturbing her sleep, obviously. Sam sent her an apology.

"Yes, it is!" O'Neill said. "The untrustworthy snake showed her _true_ Goa'uld nature - and you just forgave her! What the hell went into your _head_ , Carter!" He got a strange expression. "Okay, that sounded weird..."

Sam rolled her eyes and was about to reply when Martouf/Lantash walked up from behind, putting an arm protectively around her before addressing O'Neill.

"Will you cease slandering my mate immediately!" Lantash spat, enraged.

"Your _mate_?! Aren't you being just a _little_ bit presumptuous? Carter is _not_ your mate! She wouldn't want a _Goa'uld_ as her mate - reformed or otherwise!" He looked unhappily at Lantash's arm around Sam.

"Until Samantha explicitly tells me otherwise, I shall assume she _will_ be my mate. However, that is a Tok'ra matter, which I do not presume _you_ are able to understand." Lantash glared challenging at O'Neill. "In any case, I was talking about Jolinar, who _is_ my mate! And I am _not_ a Goa'uld!"

"Listen, _snake_ , you and Marty are keeping your slimy hands _off_ Carter, or..." O'Neill looked like he was about to say or do something he might regret.

Sam quickly stepped between them and inquired if Jolinar wanted control, then bowed her head, letting the Tok'ra fore.

"Let us stop this ridiculous fight _immediately_. Of _course_ I am your mate, Lantash." She smiled warmly at him. "While I admit the provocation was great, you allow yourself to be drawn into such confrontations with far too great ease, my love." She caressed his cheek gently, then turned to O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c. "I _apologize_ for this...exchange of harsh words. We should be friends. Samantha wishes it. Neither she, nor I, want any animosity between us. You are her friends, and so I, too, consider you such. However, I will _not_ tolerate such behavior towards my mate! He has done _nothing_ to deserve your insults, and merely wished to protect me!" Jolinar's eyes flashed angrily. "Yes, I desire friendship between the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra, and I would work hard to assure the continuation of such an alliance, for it is of benefit to everyone in the Galaxy. However, if you _ever_ say or do _anything_ to hurt my Martouf and Lantash, I will consider _you_ my personal enemy! And you _will_ regret that!"

"Okay, time to calm down?" Daniel said, nervously, looking from one to the other. He thankfully spotted Jacob running towards them. Perhaps he could defuse this.

\-----  
Jacob had managed to calm them down, and had once again reassured O'Neill and the others that Jolinar was indeed Tok'ra, and that Sam was speaking freely. Lantash and O'Neill had even - somewhat reluctantly - apologized to each other and it had all ended well.

Then Si'anna had shown up, and O'Neill had forgotten all about the altercation, concentrating completely on her instead.

Sam had eaten her food together with the others. Afterwards, she had told them goodnight and that she was exhausted and needed time to relax.

Martouf walked with Sam and Jolinar, wanting to talk to them. It was more than obvious he was worried about their future together. _Jolinar_ was more than willing, and actually wanted to return to the relationship immediately. Sam was a little uncertain and not sure she was ready, yet.

*Jolinar - it's not that I don't want them. You _know_ I love them. However, we have never even _kissed_ before, and you want to...um... _sleep_ with them. _Tonight_!*

*Oh, I want to do more than just _sleep_ with them!* Jolinar teased her host. *And do not forget...we would get larger quarters and a private bath...* She said, knowing that was something Sam would like.

*The Tok'ra have moved base since you lived with them - I doubt very much they've given Martouf large quarters _now_.* Sam pointed out.

*True.* Jolinar conceded. *...but we will get them again. Besides, there are many _other,_ more important advantages to sharing quarters with Martouf and Lantash.* She launched into a fantasy so erotic Sam felt her cheeks blush. She glanced quickly at Martouf, who was walking beside them in quiet. He knew they were talking, and patiently waited.

*He looks nervous... _worried_.*

*He is concerned for us. He knows your reservations about taking a symbiote - your reaction to his suggestion you become host to Selmak.*

*That was _years_ ago.* Sam was surprised she did not mind that Jolinar obviously had gone through her memories for that information.

*Yes, but have you given him reason to think you have changed your opinion?*

*No, I guess I haven't...but I _have_ said I'll stay your host. *

*It is not all that worries him...Samantha, he wants confirmation _I_ will remain his mate - and that _you_ will agree to _become_ his mate.*

*He fears I will take his mate from him.* Sam realised.

*Yes...but it is more than that. Samantha...how can you not _notice_? He _loves_ you! Both of them does. As much as they love me! It is breaking their hearts thinking we will leave them!*

*You really think they love me?* Sam asked, hopeful.

*Yes, _silly_!*

Sam made a decision. *Then we should not keep them in suspense.* She suddenly felt nervous. *Jolinar, please take over...tell him!*

*I will...but I suspect he wishes to hear it from you as well.*

They had reached their quarters and Jolinar took control and stopped walking. Martouf immediately did the same, turning towards her. He studied her for the briefest of moments.

"Jolinar?"

*How does he _do_ that?* Sam wondered.

*It is not difficult to recognize who is in control, when you have years of experience. You will learn it soon as well.* She focused her attention on her mate. "Yes. Martouf." She smiled, taking his hand.

He gazed at her, hope in his eyes. He then looked down at her hand, caressing it. "My Jolinar, Lantash and I have missed you more than you can ever know."

"Sweet Martouf...I am grateful to be back with you, my love. When I...when I died...all I could think of was Lantash and you. I would have done _anything_ to return home...anything to not cause you this pain. It was my only regret." She put an arm around Martouf when she saw the pain cross his expression.

Martouf threw both his arms around her and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly, desperately.

"My beloved Jolinar. We have you back - that is all that matters." He closed his eyes and buried his head in her hair, finally feeling some of the pain from the loss of his mates lessening. Her hair smelled good and he inhaled deeply. He stood like that for some moments, then shook himself and pulled away with difficulty. "We would like to kiss you - will Samantha permit this?"

Jolinar asked and immediately got an affirmative answer. Sam _very_ much wanted to kiss them, but...she wanted - needed - to hear them say they felt for her as well, before she did anything more than that.

"Yes, she does. Jolinar smiled seductively, and a little conspiratorially. "Actually, we would _both_ very much like to kiss you as well..."

*Don't tell him! We don't know how he feels about _me_ yet!* Sam worriedly told Jolinar, more than a little miffed her symbiote had told Martouf.

Jolinar sent laughter and happiness towards Sam.

*He needs to know. As far as I can tell, the three of you have been circling each other for a long time.* She sighed, mentally. *This would be so much easier if you had just admitted your feelings and were already together!*

Martouf smiled happily as Jolinar took his hand again and lead him into her quarters.

Inside, he pulled Jolinar close again, then leaned in to kiss her. The kiss started out gentle and hesitant, but quickly grew in intensity. He moved his lips slowly against Jolinar's, and she closed her eyes, loosing herself in the feelings.

When Sam did not object, she deepened the kiss, entangling her tongue with his. Sam enjoyed the rush of feelings and desire, both from herself and from Jolinar.

Emboldened by Jolinar's actions, Martouf began caressing her back, then let his hand slide downwards, fondling her ass lovingly. Jolinar began touching him as well, caressing him everywhere, hungrily pulling at his clothing.

*Wait!* Sam finally managed through the haze of desire. *I need to know how he feels for me first... _please_.*

It took Jolinar several moments to reign in her lust and get herself under control. *Of course, Samantha. Sorry.*

Martouf sensed the change in her demeanor and pulled back a little, looking at her with concern.

"Did I go too far? I must apologize to Samantha, I..." He swallowed. "...I lost control. I wanted this so much. Wanted you. I love you."

"You did nothing wrong, sweetie. If anything, it was me who overstepped my boundaries. Samantha has...concerns. She wishes to know if you love _her_ as well, or if it is only me you feel for."

Martouf looked at her with a mixture of surprise and pain. "How can she think I do not love her? Lantash and I _love_ her as _much_ as we love you, Jolinar! We have, for quite some time."

Jolinar smiled. "I told her as much, but she needed to hear it from you." She bowed her head, giving Sam control.

"Martouf!" Sam felt colour creep up her cheeks, hating herself for it. Besides, why was Jolinar allowing her to blush? She sensed mirth and bubbling happiness from the symbiote - and a slight feeling of mischief. Jolinar was so very happy, much too happy for Sam to feel any kind of anger towards her. "I...love you." She confessed to Martouf.

"Samantha...my sweet beloved..." He smiled, caressing her cheek. "You have just fulfilled mine and Lantash's dearest wish." He leaned in and captured her lips, kissing her slowly, thoroughly.

She threw her arms around him and finally allowed herself to act on the feelings she had for him, feelings that had been growing stronger for a long time. She kissed him deeply, feeling happier than she could remember doing for a very long time.

After some time, Martouf pulled back a little and bowed his head, letting Lantash take control. He looked intently at Sam, mixed feelings of love, desire - and apprehension - on his face.

Sam smiled at him, knowing he was worried she only had feelings for Martouf, and not for him. She was quick to reassure him.

"Lantash..." She gave him a quick kiss. "I am so happy with how everything has turned out. I...love you...both of you...so very much." She looked down, feeling her cheeks flush again.

"Sweet Samantha..." Lantash put a finger under her chin, lifting her head to look at him. "I love you and Jolinar more than life itself."

Sam leaned in to capture his lips with hers, and they kissed. The kiss very quickly became passionate, and they began to pull at each others clothes, soon ending up naked on the bed, in a tangle of arms and legs.

Sometimes, Sam had been curious about how the Tok'ra made love - after all, four people would normally be involved. How would it be to share the experience with someone who felt all she felt? Would she feel uncomfortable to have Jolinar know her feelings and desires at a time such as this? Would it enhance the experience? Now she would no longer have to wonder! 

Lantash lowered his mouth to one of her breasts, kissing and sucking on a nipple until it was almost painfully hard. He then repeated the process with the other breast. One of his hands found its way down between her legs, parting her thighs, his fingers beginning to pleasure her...

Sam moaned deeply and arched her body up against him, reacting both to her talented lover and to the dual desires felt by herself and Jolinar. Her thoughts blurred. It was getting almost impossible to think or do anything except feel and enjoy. Not that she minded - she had far too rarely just let go. She moaned again, as Lantash moved down between her legs and now added his tongue to what his fingers were doing. She would not be able to hold out against this for long!

Acknowledging Jolinar's wish to be with her mates, Sam gave her symbiote control.

Jolinar immediately tangled her fingers in Lantash's short hair, tugging gently. He changed his rhythm slightly, flicking his tongue against her clit as he moved his fingers to penetrate her. He kept the touches deliberately much too light and slow for both Jolinar's and Sam's wishes, and they moaned their demands. Lantash grinned, then let Martouf take over, continuing the slow, pleasant torture.

Jolinar's need was becoming urgent, and she thrust up against his fingers, wanting more. Martouf looked up, smiling mischievously at her.

" _Patience_ , my Jolinar..." He scattered light kisses over her inner thighs, ignoring Jolinar's frustrated demands that he mate with her - _now_! "It has been so long...we do not wish this to be over too quickly..."

He slowly moved up her body, kissing her a few times here...skimming his lips across her skin there... Sucking and kissing each of her breasts in turn.

Finally reaching her mouth, he kissed her passionately, hungrily. Jolinar threw her arms around him and pulled him close to her, her kisses as greedy as his.

Jolinar touched him everywhere she could reach, enjoying the pleasurable sounds he made as she caressed him. She kissed him again, sucking on his lower lip for a moment before she kissed her way to an ear, nibbling lovingly on it. Trailing kisses down the side of his neck, she now and then marked him as hers with a small bite, making him gasp.

She rolled them over and began to kiss and caress his chest, running her hands up and down his smooth skin, enjoying the feeling. She licked and kissed first one, then the other of his nipples, giving each of them an affectionate nip before letting go. 

He writhed under her, as one of her hands cupped his hard erection, squeezing gently. She began moving her hand rhythmically, up and down his shaft, then crawled down his body, to lick the tip before taking him into her mouth.

Unable to control himself, he groaned and bucked upwards, desperate for more then the brief contact she was affording him. Taking pity on him, Jolinar swirled her tongue around his manhood and began to slowly slide her mouth up and down his thick length, using her hands to keep his hips in place and stop him from thrusting deeper.

Panting heavily and his eyes pleading, Martouf looked at her.

"Jo...Jolinar...st...stop. I want to...mate with you."

She gave him another lick, then let go of him, smiling and more than willing to comply.

Straddling him, she positioned herself before she slowly slid down over his erection. When Martouf tried to grab her hips and make her move faster, she grabbed his hands, entwining her fingers with his.

"Patience...!" Jolinar admonished, wanting to punish him just a little for his teasing before. She wriggled and sank the rest of the way down over him, enjoying the feeling of being filled completely.

She asked Sam if she wanted control, but got the answer her host was happy to just enjoy the experience like this. Next time, she would probably like to be in control. Jolinar happily acknowledged and began to move, riding Martouf.

Her lover swallowed and controlled himself with difficulty. He started moving in her chosen tempo, thrusting upwards to meet each of her downward moves.

Jolinar continued riding him, slowly sliding up and down as she felt the tension build in him, as it did in herself. It would not be long before his control snapped and he would demand she moved faster - or else Lantash _would_.

Moments later, she watched as his eyes flashed, and Lantash took over, as she had suspected would happen if she teased them enough. He was less patient than Martouf and immediately grabbed her hips and rolled them over, thrusting into her, harder and faster than before. She smiled at his predictability, then quickly forgot all else as she rapidly approached orgasm.

Her legs tightened around him and she cried out as she came. Lantash made a hoarse sound as her contractions around him pushed him over as well. He pumped hard into her one more time, then spilled his seed in her.

They just laid there for several minutes, while their breathing returned to normal. Finally, Lantash moved off her, not wanting to squeeze her. He rolled over and pulled her to him, snuggling against her back and kissing her neck. Grabbing a blanket, he sleepily covered them both with it before they all fell into a light slumber. Dreaming of a bright future. _Together_.

THE END.


End file.
